


The Brush of His Lips

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco can't help himself. He was a fool to think he ever could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brush of His Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Can't.

Harry's drunk when he gets home, his eyes bright and his hair standing on end, though that's always the case no matter the amount of firewhiskey he's consumed. He's swaying lightly in place as he shrugs off his robes and lets them fall to the floor in the middle of their sitting room. Draco stands to steady him, and Harry's eyes go soft, his lips curl into a smile, and he whispers so quietly, Draco barely hears him. 

"Draco..."

Draco's chest clenches. His heart's in his throat as Harry cups his cheek and leans in like he can erase their angry words with a brush of his lips. 

He can. That's the frightening thing. If Draco lets him, he'll fall into Harry's kiss and the past three hours of him wearing out the carpet, waiting, worrying, regretting the harsh words that he let fly in the heat of anger and thinking of new ones that he'd like to yell and scream if only Harry would come home and let him—they'll disappear. Draco will forget the flash of pain in Harry's eyes and the way Draco's stomach tied itself in knots, and the harsh finality of their front door slamming shut. 

Harry's eyes are ridiculously round beneath his glasses, so very green, so very innocent. His fingernails scrape lightly along Draco's jaw. He stinks of whiskey, but Draco tilts his head and drinks Harry's breath in. 

He can't help himself. He was a fool to think he ever could. 

Harry slides their lips together, and Draco lets himself forget.


End file.
